Survivor ORG 19: Belize
| returnees = Whatevereva (21,25) Travis Crawford (23) Owlish (30) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 18: India | nextseason = Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur }}Survivor: Belize, also stylized as Survivor: Belize- Total Mayhem, is the nineteenth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Belize is known for beginning the Koror ORG tradition of using multiple twists in one season to create an unpredictable gameplay. The season was generally well received. Many well known faces played in the season, causing fans to root for players in the game. On the negative side, the season is known for producing some high maintenance players, whom made the season hard to host at the time. Overall, the season went over well, and is remembered by some as a strong season. The season was announced officially on February 3rd, 2016, on the two year anniversary of the wiki. Applications opened on February 9th, 2016. *'Total Mayhem-' A multi-part theme twist in which various aspects of the game will be altered or added to ensure a chaotic and fun season. **'Anarchy-' For the first few episodes of the game, the castaways will not be divided into tribes. Instead, they will be competing individually in challenges and at tribal. Later in the game, the tribes will be established. **'Schoolyard Pick-' The tribes will be hand selected by the two contestants who scored the highest in the challenge before the tribe formation, with the fate of their future resting entirely in their hands with no influence from the hosts. **'One World-' The contestants will continue to live together at one camp after the Anarchy phase is completed. Cross tribal alliances, discussions, and idol giving are all permitted. The contestants, however, will still compete in two teams during challenges. **'Auxiliary Tribe-' For the first time since Survivor ORG 14: Barbados, a third tribe will be introduced after the start of the game, but before the merge. At the tribe switch, the tribes will be informed they will be split into three tribes instead of the expected two. **'One-Time Exile-' During the Tribe Dissolve, ten people would be assigned to either Corozal or Tucan, leaving one person without a tribe. That person would be sent to the former Mestizo camp, where he or she would be ineligible for the next vote, and would join the losing tribe at the next Reward Challenge. *'Hidden Immunity Idol-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One will be hidden during the Anarchy phase, with two more being added to lineup during the tribal phase. Another idol will be hidden at the merge. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *This is the second season to feature the Anarchy twist, following Survivor ORG 10: Nicaragua. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Xavier/Jo" **'Episode 2-' "Austin" **'Episode 3-' "Eva" **'Episode 4-' "Toby" **'Episode 5-' "Eva" **'Episode 6-' "TSN" **'Episode 7-' "Alietta" **'Episode 8-' "Dennis" **'Episode 9-' "Travis" **'Episode 10-' "TSN" **'Episode 11-' "Trent" **'Episode 12-' "TSN" **'Episode 13-' "Alietta" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Anarchy Seasons Category:Seasons with Total Mayhem Category:Seasons with an Auxiliary Tribe Category:Seasons with a Schoolyard Pick Category:Survivor: Belize Category:Central American Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Two